UsnaBolt922 Reacts To: Yoshinface/Chapter 3
Usna: Welp, I don't think KidOfTheBlackHole is gonna continue his reaction to the YOSHINFACE fanfic series anytime soon. So I'm going to take his place. Hopefully, I don't die of cringe! When Yoshino woke up, she couldn't see anything. Usna: Because she went blind! She was, in fact, blinded by a blindfold. Usna: The blindfold had acid in it, blinding Yoshino for good! Her hands and legs were both tied down to a wooden chair. Usna: Now I'm starting to think this is "Playtime Is Over" by The Shadow Reader! "w-where am L.", Yoshino said, desperately wanting answers. Usna: Where am L? My OCD Reader is very accurate! Just then, the blindfold she had was being pulled off. There, she was confronted by the man that had killed her friends. Usna: That man was Ted Bundy. Yoshino immediately panicked by the man's appearance. She shake the chair she was in and screamed for help. That's when the man slapped her right across the face. Yoshino led out a yip on impact before breaking down. Usna: Leatherface is so cruel, he doesn't even care that Yoshino is going through pain! And yet, Erikka thought it would be a good idea to pair these fools? "w-why are y-you d-d-doing this...", Yoshino quietly said. Usna: That's what I said to Erikka when he was making this series! The man then grabbed Yoshino's face and pulled it right to him. "Listen, little girl...", the man said, "I could do so many horrible things to you if it weren't for the fact that you're young...". Usna: In other words, if I did something crazy with you, Wattpad would've taken this fanfic down! "w-who are you...", Yoshino asked. "Leatherface. Real name isn't important. What's important is that you listen.", Leatherface said. Usna: His real name is all over the place. However, because the first part followed the original film, we'll call him Bubba. Yoshino then realized something odd about herself: Yoshinon wasn't by her. Usna: "oh no!1 my magic puppet is missing!11 bubba what the fuk did you do to her?!?@.?!/1?1/1?!?!!" "w-where's... y-yoshinon...", Yoshino asked. Usna: That's what I'm asking! Leatherface looked in confusion. "Who?", he said. "YOSHINON!!! SHE'S A WHITE BUNYY PUPPET WITH A BUTTON EYE PATCH ON HER RIGHT EYE AND IS ALWAYS TALKING CRAP AND NONSENSE!!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!", Yoshino barked back. Usna: Knock her out the park! You can't let her disrespect you like that! "Well, she was talking crap to me and...", Leatherface then stopped, Usna: "She said this series was stupid, and I got more triggered than a feminist!" and then moved out a table. Something was covered in a sheet, when he pulled it... Yoshinon was seen, but barely resembled a puppet. She was shredded to pieces, her buttons were cracked, and there was a wet stain in some of the fabric. Yoshino broke down, crying hysterically. Usna: Was she thrown into the woodchipper along with Jesse's Wii U and the games in "Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U"? "what d-did you d-do to h-h-her...", Yoshino said. "I used my chainsaw to shred her, then drowned it in a puddle.", Leatherface said. Usna: I don't think a chainsaw and a puddle can get the puppet in the condition it is in... "YOU MONSTER!!! WAIT TILL THE POLICE SHOW UP SO YOU CAN GO TO JAIL AND GET BEAT UP BY OTHER PRISONERS A-" Usna: Leatherfae then got his chainsaw and chopped off Yoshino's head with it. But before Yoshino can say anything else, a door is heard opening and then closing. Usna: This is the FBI! Put your hands behind your back! "Leather! Come to the dining room! And come show us that girl you told us you took!", a voice the sounded like Nubbins said. Usna: Muffins is still alive? "Please, don't do anything stupid.", Leatherface said as he moved the chair. Usna: Yoshino breaks out of the chair and escapes the crazy house! When they got to the dining room, it looked like a typical middle-class American home dining room. Usna: These people have some of the most ridiculous housing ever (especially the living room and hallway!), and yet, their dining room is fancy? She was place in the front of the table. Next to her left was Nubbins, her right to the store clerk, and to her front was Leatherface. "Name's Drayton, by the way", Drayton said. Usna: Drayton is the name of the store clerk in the original movie. If there's one thing I like in this series, it's that it remains consistent for the movie canon timeline! "so you all w-were working together?", Yoshino said. "Well that's one way you can put it!", Nubbins exclaimed. Usna: We also work with Interstate 405, and help distribute their music! "p-please... don't h-hurt me...", Yoshino said before crying once again. Usna: She's only 14! She needs to coddled! "You're scaring her. Maybe try to give her something more, uh, pleasant?", Drayton asked. Usna: Give her a blowjob! Oh wait, you can't because she's a MINOR. Leatherface then went to the kitchen, then came back with dishes. Leather, Drayton, and Nubbins all got a steak with a side of french fries and bread. Yoshino, meanwhile, got a salad. Usna: The steaks Bubba, Nubbins, and Drayton ate were the remains of Tohka, Shido, Origami, and Kotori. "Now, Drayton, say grace.", Leatherface said. With that, everyone bow down to pray. We give you thanks for food and drink and all that you provide: flowers, mountains, stars above, family by our side. Grant that we might hear your voice and always be our Guide; From now until the end of time may we, in you, abide. Amen Usna: If you're Christians, why do you kill? And with that, the feast officially began. Usna: Or, a ranked 5 in the Kinsey scale feast. After that, the time was 9:00 PM. Usna: How long had they been eating? "Say, Leather, I guess it's time to take the little one to bed. So how about you give her some rest?", Drayton asked. "Got it, Dray.", Leatherface said as he took the chair to his room. Usna: Now lets fuck! His room looked messy. There was a queen-sized bed with a mattress next to it on the right. Usna: Guess they ain't fucking! Yet... There was a drawers with the top housing a 1994 Panasonic CRT TV/VCR combo. There was also a closet, and a computer next to the closet. Usna: Yoshino used the computer to get in contact with the police and was saved, while Bubba, Nubbins, and Drayton were all arrested and sentenced to death. "You'll be sleeping on the mattress. I might let you sleep on my bed:', Leatherface said as he let Yoshino lay down. Usna: We ain't fucking now. However, if you prove yourself, we might do it. "by the way... how long will I be here?", Yoshino asked. "Depends.", Leatherface said. Usna: You'll be here forever! With that, the lights went out, and the two went to bed. Usna: That night, me, Kid, and the Violette1st family broke into the house and killed Bubba, Nubbins, and Drayton, and rescued Yoshino. She now lives in the Violette1st residence and she is happy now having to be stuck with those freaks! I wish that was the ending... Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko